Jester's Joke
by Batty Polka
Summary: "Would you care to be my lover then, Alice?" he breathed while embracing her. Alice struggled, or tried to, against his hold. "...Besides, I wouldn't make love to you unless you tied me up!" Alice x White Joker lemon


**Um, hi I'm Kreela and new. Hope you enjoy my story and if I did anything bad please tell me nicely and if not go ahead and flame. Really won't care and if you flame or not. Also, sorry if they are OOC.**

**Disclaimer: Would I be here if I owned this?**

**Pairing: Alice x White Joker**

Alice Liddell wandered around the circus in search of a certain jester. Her blue dress swayed side to side as she walked around. As she peeked her head around another tent, she heard someone's breathing close to her ear. "Hello young lady. How can I help you?"

Alice quickly spun around to come face to face with none other than Joker. "I-I came to change the season White." She said while trying to slow her pounding heart down. "White just smiled and turned around while taking her hand in his. "Very well, follow me then."

As she followed the jester, she noticed that something was missing. _'That's odd, he doesn't have his belt where Black usually is, wonder why…' _she thought to herself before making her thoughts known. "Um, White, where's Black?" Alice asked the Joker.

White tightened his grip on her small hand a little before replying. "I left him at the prison. Oh, here we are." He said before stepping aside and pushing her lightly in a red and black tent. Alice looked around the room. There was a bed with a jester hat headboard with black and red checkered sheets. A little further was a red velvet couch with a black table in front.

White stepped in and closed the tent sleeve before turning to Alice. "I'm sorry but due to some circumstances we have to play cards in my room." White then walked over to the bed and sat down. He patted the spot next to him, motioning for her to sit down. "Sit" he said, more liked ordered, when she just stood there.

Alice walked swiftly to the spot on the bed and sat down, not asking why he chose the bed instead of the couch because of the stare he was giving her. White shuffled the cards and then handed them out. After twenty minutes of suffocating silence, White asked Alice a question that surprised her. "Have you and the watch-maker ever made love?" he asked casually.

"W-what?" Alice stuttered out red faced and dropped her cards in surprise. "No we haven't. Julius is just a friend to me." Alice said as she bent down to pick up her cards that fell, but White grabbed her chin and forced her to face him. She nervously met his eye which held anger and something else that she couldn't put her finger on. "Are you a virgin Alice?" White asked calmly.

Alice's nervous gaze turned to rage. "Of course I am!" she said while slapping his hand off of her chin. His eye then held relief before he picked up her chin again. He leaned forward towards Alice's flushed face before whispering into her ear. "Would you care to be _my _lover then, Alice?" he breathed while embracing her. Alice struggled, or tried to, against his hold. "W-white! I-I came here to change the season! Besides, I wouldn't make love to you unless you tied me up!" she said while closing her eyes.

"That's a good idea Alice." White said. Before Alice had time to ask him what he meant, she felt herself being flung back onto the bed. Next she felt White grab both of her wrists before tying them up with something. Her eyes opened up wide to see that White had tied her wrists together with his whip and the other end was tied to a bedpost. White was currently straddling her and then it finally hit her. The other emotion in White's eye was lust. Alice stared up at White and gulped. White just smiled down at her before lowering his head to her ear. He then lapped at her ear which caused her to moan.

"This is going to be a lot of fun, isn't Alice? Especially since you react to the simplest touch." White chuckled before nibbling on her earlobe. Alice bit back a moan. White then kissed Alice. He licked her bottom lip asking for entrance, but Alice refused. Finally White got frustrated and moved his hand toward her breast. He then groped her softly which made Alice gasp. White slipped his tongue in then started sucking and licking Alice's tongue. Alice moaned again.

White then lifted Alice a bit so he could unzip her dress. When he found out that with the way her arms were angled it would hard to take off her dress, he simply tore it off. Alice flushed as White took in her body. "Let us get rid of this." White said while unclasping her bra and tossing it aside. White felt his pants tighten a bit as he took in her bouncy chest and rosy pink buds. He dipped his head and took the left bud into his mouth and rolled and pinched the other between his fingers. "Ah…W-white…S-stop…Ugh…" Alice moaned out. White then bit on her left nipple before letting go with a pop, a trail of saliva trailing from his mouth before doing the same thing to her other nipple.

After White finished his "treatment" on her chest, his hand slid down south and rubbed her against the flimsy cotton of her underwear. "My, you're quite wet Alice." Joker said with a smile directed down towards Alice. Her eyes were lidded with lust and her breathing was coming out in short gasps. What excited him more, though, was when her hips bucked against his finger. He lifted her legs up and took off her underwear. He then stuck two fingers in her. Alice let out a loud moan, mind filled with nothing but hot pleasure. White sped up his pace, adding another finger in her which made her moan more.

He then roughly pulled his fingers out of her and licked them. "Open your legs Alice." White told Alice. She obeyed and opened her thighs wider, giving the jester a good view of her glistening core. White leaned over Alice and untied her wrists. He then lowered his head towards her core and stuck his tongue in her. Alice yelped in surprise and quickly closed her legs around White's head, pushing his tongue deeper. She placed her hands in his hair and started bucking her hips against his tongue. White drank up her juices loudly which drove her crazy. White then pulled his head out from between her legs.

He took off his shirt and pants and soon the two of them were naked, minus Alice's stockings. Alice sat up and started licking White's chest. He moaned when he felt his staff rub against her dripping core. He pushed her back down and inserted himself into her. She gasped in pain and White captured her mouth in a kiss. He held still until he felt her relax. White dragged his length against her walls till only his tip was still in her. He then slammed himself into her, hard and fast. White sucked on Alice's nipples to silence his moaning and Alice sucked on White's neck. Soon the pleasure became too much as they orgasm and both cried each other's name. White pulled out of Alice and collapsed next to her.

"White, I-I love you." Alice told him after a few minutes silence with a flushed face. White smiled at her before kissing her passionately. "I love you too, Alice. And I can assure you; this is no jester's joke."

**Um, yes I know that these characters might not really act this way so sorry. Sorry for mistakes. Review please. **


End file.
